1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing of image signal, particularly the method and system for extracting a specific image from an image screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the conventional technology for extracting only the image of a specific object from an image signal, that which has the background image stored once in the memory and extracts candidate area from the difference between the content of this memory and the input image to select and extract the area of a specific object according to distance information from three-dimensional vision, as described on p. 225-226 of Collection of Lecture Manuscripts from the 1990 Television Society National Convention, is known, for instance.
In the foregoing conventional technology, it was difficult to select and extract an image area of a specific object in realtime from a video signal that contains a background image taken by camcorders and an image of a specific object as it was necessary to have the background image recorded in the memory through some means.